Reading the Story: Princess of Knights
by DarkDragonessFlies
Summary: Harry and his friends get sent books from an alternate universe where Harry is a girl. This is my first time doing a characters read the books. This is a reading the story of Princess of Knights by Hikari Nova. Warnings: AU, some bashing of some of the characters, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the creator of Fate/Stay Night.

The original story is written by Hikari Nova, I have permission to do a Reading the story by Hikari.

All of the students at Hogwarts were in the Great Hall done eating dinner when there was a crash of thunder, Harry Potter was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his friends Hermione, Fred, George from Gryffindor, Susan, Hannah, Cedric from Hufflepuff, Tracy, Blaise, Daphne from Slytherin and Luna, Cho and Roger from Ravenclaw also, he was just waiting for the floor to hit the ceiling. Because he was entered into the Tournament without his permission.

All of a sudden the doors opened and a series of books flew to Professor Dumbledore with a note that was read outloud. The note said "This is the true story of Arturia Potter a female from a different reality, please read from the first to the last."

Everyone was looking at Harry who was getting ticked off because they expect him to know everything that is happening at the school, they forget that he only has 4 years of schooling that deals with magic. Professor Dumbledore looked around at everyone and asked "Does anyone volunteer to read the first chapter?" Hermione stood up and said "I will Professor Dumbledore."

The first book had the title of Princess of Knights. The book was opened to the first page and Hermione cleared her throat and started to read.

" **Lily Potter nee Evans stared as her new born daughter's blonde locks of hair and couldn't help be snicker at the noise her husband James Potter made.**

 **'How does our daughter have blonde hair? I mean I could understand Red or my own almost black brown colouring but not blonde'James says staring at his daughters blonde hair.** "

Harry looked at his hair and thought 'I could add some red to my hair so people would just stop comparing me to Dad.' Then he realized that the day they were talking about in the book was his birthday. Which everyone knew and he just got presents from everyone that he knew of. And from people that he never heard of.

Hermione continued reading after she took a sip of her water.

" **'She looks like my grandmother James as she had the same golden blonde hair colour and it's only been my mother along with me and Petunia that doesn't have the hair colouring' Lily says softly as hummed to herself though she did find it strange that her daughter didn't have the normal baby blue eyes but instead she had bright emerald green eyes that seem to hold a glow to them.** ' " Hermione looked at Harry and said "You had the green eyes since you were born then according to this book." Harry replied " This story is from an alternate reality, besides I have pictures that show my eyes as blue when I was born."

Hermione nodded, and started reading again" **'Arturia'Lily says softly breaking James out of his thoughts.**

 **'Come again Lily-flower I didn't hear you' James says as Lily looks up at him from her bed and smiles brightly.**

 **'Arturia Morgana Potter, That is what our daughters name shall be' Lily says before giving James a glare when he opened his mouth that made him shut it with audible click as he did NOT want to be sleeping on the couch.**

 **'How did you come up with that name?' James asks nervously as he did not want to set his wife off.**

" Hermione looked at everyone and said "That is why you DO NOT want to tick a woman off." Draco stood up and said "That is the truth and nothing but the truth." Harry stood up and said "See Hermione I told you he wasn't that bad." Hermione looked at both of the guys and told Harry" Okay I get it now can I finish the chapter." Harry nodded. Hermione took a bigger drink of her water. And started to read again " **'Arturia was my grandmothers name and she was given a feminine version of King Arthurs name, and Morgana because I believe she'll be a powerful witch when she get's older'Lily says getting a nod from James as he couldn't fault his wife's reasons.**

 **{July 31st 1986}**

 **Arturia was running not from bullies like one would think but from ghouls, her aunt and uncle had already been killed and turned into the soulless monsters something that had saddened her as while her aunt and uncle didn't outright love her then didn't hate her either the fact that she had been skipped ahead to 4th grade actually brought her aunt pride towards her, her uncle not so much.** " Hermione lookes at Harry very closely "Do your relatives still treat you like that or do I need to have another talk with them?" Harry answered"Ummm, yes and no Aunt Petunia treats me better, Uncle Vernon and Dudley still treat me like a slave." Hermione took a notebook and wrote 'Need to have a talk with a walrus and a pig.' Everyone looked at Hermione and Harry like they were talking in code except for Harry's friends who knew what his home life was like. Hermione nodded at them. Then after making that note, and telling the others to meet after the chapter was done. She read some more. " **'No,no,no,no,no' Arturia says frantically as she looks at the dead end alley she had accidentally run down instead of the one she meant in order to escape.**

 **Arturia turned around to run to the proper alley only to freeze at the sight of the ghoul that had chased her.**

 **'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Arturia yells at the top of her lungs as the ghoul ran at her.**

 **Within the sleeping and hidden castle of Camelot a broken sword glows before reforming and then vanishing.**

 **A bright light appeared in front of Arturia the light itself turned the attacking ghoul into dust as a beautiful sword appeared before it dropped to the ground the blade planting into the stone of the sidewalk, Arturia grabbed the blade and pulled it free her thoughts focused only of survival to the point she wasn't going to question a sword appearing in front of her.** "

Everyone who knew Harry knew that he was good at swordsmanship and the martial arts that came with using a sword. Hermione sat down and kept on reading so that she can have the meeting with all of her friends that knew her as more than a bookworm. She read " **'Survive now think about magically appearing swords later' Arturia thinks to herself as she runs cutting down any ghoul that got in her way, her body moving on memories not her own and as she neared the edge of little whining she was thrown back as the dead apostle and master of the ghouls that attacked appeared in front of her.**

 **'Well, well a little magus living in such a place...how interesting I may just keep you for a pet until you're older' the Dead Apostle says as he walks towards Arturia who was still clutching the handle of her sword that was slowly beginning to absorb Arturia's magic as she slowly got up and glared at the dead apostle.**

 **'I will not be your pet MONSTER!' Arturia says as she takes a stance causing the dead apostle to look at the young girl curiously.** " Hermione looked up from the book and said "If any one has a question about the dead apostle we call them vampires." She looked down and continued to read from where she left off. " **'Sword of Selection, grant me power! Cleave the wicked!' runs through Arturia's mind as she thrusts her sword at the dead apostle while shouting 'CALIBURN!' causing a beam of holy fire to be launched almost at point blank range turning the dead apostle to ashes all the while letting out enough magical energy to be detected by the magi in clock tower and the magical monitoring system in the British MoM that monitors the magic of witches and wizards to crash, and it was a very tired and sleepy Arturia that a curious wizard marshal and master of the 2nd true magic by the name of Zelretch .**

 **'Interesting I may have just found my new entertainment' Zeletch says as he scoops the young girl up along with the sword causing him to laugh at seeing the girl having the real Caliburn and apparently also using it.**

 **'A new King of Knights eh? no, no a Princess and future Queen of Knights' Zelretch says with a wide grin as he vanishes with the girl and her sword in a mote of lights as he had a certain Lady of the Lake to visit to get the kid a proper parental figure as he wasn't fit to be a parent a grandparent sure he already had 2 grand-daughters but a parent nope to much reasonability, plus the girl needed to be trained and who knows maybe the girl will be gifted with the true Excalibur."**

Hermione finished and said "The next person should have a big glass of water and use some paper to write down the questions or thoughts as you read this."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the creator of Fate/Stay Night.

The original story is written by Hikari Nova, I have permission to do a Reading the story by Hikari.

After Hermione got herself a big cup of hot chocolate. Because of how sore her throat was. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Thank you Hermione for reading the first chapter of this new story, who wants to read next?"

Draco stood up and said "Professor Dumbledore I want to read the next chapter." Professor Dumbledore nodded and Hermione brought the book over to Draco so he could read.

Draco made sure that he had a big cup of water with lemon so he could take sips when his throat got dry, and some paper and a quill for his thoughts and questions.

Draco read " **Nimue the Lady of the Lake stared at Zelretch then the child in his arms who was holding a magically reformed Caliburn in her grip as she slept.**

 **'Just what in the name of everything holy did you do you trolling bloodsucker?' Nimue says not even bothering to use her more polite and noble way of speaking as she had yet to forgive Zelretch for the last time he got bored and picked her for his target of entertainment.**

 **' Why Nimue that's not very nice thing to say to an old friend'** " Draco told everyone that Nimue was the person who kept Excalibur in her lake and was a person that Merlin liked. He kept on reading after those words of thought were spoken " **Zelretch says in a mock hurt tone of voice only to get a flat stare in return.**

 **'Ruin my fun why don't you' Zelretch says with a put out sigh before he grins widely at Nimue.**

 **' I'll make you a deal I won't bother you or any other version of you while this young girl is alive if you raise her as it's pretty clear that Caliburn has chosen her as the next 'king' of Britain'Zeretch says as he lays the young girl down on the ground near Nimue."**

The minsiter of Magic Mr. Fudge was shivering because he knew that if this happened in his universe he would be out of his job and all the money that he got for keeping certain people out of jail. Draco noticed that Fudge was shivering and kept a close eye on him while he took a sip of his water with lemon.

Draco read " **Nimue stared at Zelretch before she began casting medical spells and magecraft on the girl before hissing as she takes the child into her arms before saying 'Stay here Apostle I have a abomination to purge from this girl before it can take ahold' before she and the girl vanishes into the lake though Zelretch did hear the Lady of the Lake mutter about soul shards and purging the filth to do such a thing as splitting their soul."**

All of Harrys friends looked at him, as they knew all about how much his scar was hurting during the reading of the story. Harry was paying attention to the story and not his friends. Hermione looked at her friends and wrote down 'Voldemort? Soul splitting apart with curse?' They all nodded so that was added to the list of discussions that they were going to have at the end of the book. Draco looked at the group and thought 'I should tell them about Fudge.' Draco nodded to himself and wrote that thought down after taking a big sip of his water with lemon.

Draco read " **It's would be 2 days later that Nimue would appear to the bored of waiting Zelretch who upon seeing her started smiling.**

 **'I'll raise the child of Gaea as Gaea has asked me to do so when I purged the abomination that had attempted to anchor itself on the child's soul and magic'Nimue says getting a blink from Zelretch.**

 **'Child of Gaia?' Zelretch asks not understanding what Nimue meant.**

 **'Gaea not Gaia, for Gaea is the mother Earth while Gaia is more equal to a type that tries to keep the unnatural from the planet and it is Gaia that corrodes Magi magecraft as it's see's Magi as unnatural but protected by the spirit of humanity, While the magic of the child's people who are children of Gaea are seen as natural and so their magic is preserved and even strengthened, it is why Magi feel pain when they first unlock their magic while the children of Gaea are born with their magic unlocked' Nimue says though from what she understood the past thousand or so years Gaea and Gaia have been mistaken for the same being, heck that Magi think that the Age of Gods is over since the Gods have all but retreated to their own realms and rarely interact with the humans anymore like they did thousands of years before.**

 **'Well then...' Zelretch stutters out in surprise having been caught off guard that that this world was different from the ones that normally have Magi in it.**

 **'I guess I'll say have fun raising her and that I will be popping in every now and then to see how she is as now I'm a lot more curious about her now outside of the fact that she somehow reformed Caliburn' Zelretch says before he vanishes via Kaleidoscope as he had ALOT of thinking and research to do, oh well at least he isn't bored anymore."**

Draco got done reading and everyone had questions about the Gods and Goddesses that were talked about.

Professor Sinstra stood up and said "Please everyone, I know you have questions just write them down, and after this book we will be having a special class where we will be just talking about the Gods and Goddesses."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the creator of Fate/Stay Night.

The original story is written by Hikari Nova, I have permission to do a Reading the story by Hikari.

I got a note to make before starting the chapter and it's due to a review I got asking about Zelretch, Now as I understand it Zelretch since his battle with bloodmoon has basically become one with all his alternates and basically un-killable unless you kill each and every single version of him in the multiverse, Meaning that he gets bored easily because he's literally done everything he can think of without trolling or messing with timelines to see what happens, I've also had someone PM me about how I've set the magic up and I'm just gonna clear it up and state that MODERN magi are 95-99% squibs/mundane who have discovered magecraft/magic circuits as the old true magecraft of the 'age of gods' is a dying/dead art so I hope that clears up anyone questions on Nimue's explanation between the two magic systems.

Professor Dumbledore looked around for a new volunteer to read, he looked at Fudge and noticed how he was sweating while Draco was reading the second chapter. Everyone was shocked when they heard what Arturia was going through. Blaise Zabini raised his hand so he can be the next volunteer. Blaise walked up to Draco and asked "May I get the book so I can read the next chapter Draco?" Draco replied "Yes." Then Draco passed the book to Blaise. Blaise read"

 **{August,24th,1988}**

 **Arturia dodged to the left as she raised her practice sword up to block the stick from Merlin her mentor for both wizarding magic and magi magecraft along with being her trainer in her swordswomen training.**

 **'That's enough for today Arturia, Rest and relax as we'll go over wand magic theory after supper*' Merlin says with a gentle tone as the young girl in front of him relaxes before leaving so she can remove her armour**.**

 **'She is doing well' Nimue says as she walks up next to Merlin who nods.** " Blaise read. Harry said "Wow, she is getting trained by Merlin who was one of the first wizards out there." Professor Dumbledore nodded.

Blaise then read on " **'She is and she's advancing faster then we thought she would' Merlin says with a thoughtful tone in his voice.**

 **'Yes the Fae courts have decided that she'll have her own blade forged instead of being given Excalibur for her to build up her own legend instead of being in the shadow of her ancestor Arturia' Nimue says with a small smile as she and the Fae were waiting for Arturia to age before giving her the blade beign forged for her use along with Fae made armour as it was near time for the Pendragon line and Camelot to return and with them magic to the public instead of magical knowledge being horded or hidden as it was right now.**

 **{December,24th,1988}**

 **Nimue watched as Arturia went about using her magic to create Christmas decorations with a soft smile as while she didn't really care for the Christian holiday she did enjoy the meaning behind it.**

 **'Don't go overboard Arturia as we don't want you exhausting yourself from using to much of your mana' Nimue says causing Arturia to blink and look sheepish.**

 **'Sorry Nimue I'm just excited'Arturia says while smiling brightly at the fae who she saw as a elder sibling/motherly figure.** " Blaise read, while everyone was wondering what ornaments Arturia was making.

After Blaise took a sip of water he then read " **' I understand Arturia but do remember to pace yourself as we don't want you to exhausted to celebrate like last year' Nimue says as Arturia blushes at the reminder of her sleeping off her magical exhaustion though Christmas eve and day.**

 **'So when will Merlin and Zelretch be showing up?' Arturia asks as she tries to steer the conversation away from last years embarrassing memory.**

 **'Merlin will be arriving later this evening and the troll will be here tomorrow to give you his gift' Nimue says with a slight shiver as she had to stop Zelretch multiple times from turning Arturia into a Magical Girl with one of his awful perverted Kaleidosticks.** " Blaise read while everyone was wondering about the Kaleidosticks because they never heard of them before. But they thought that dealt with the rainbow while the muggleborns were explaining it to any one who would listen.

Blaise then read after listening to the explanation " **Arturia smiles brightly at Nimue before hugging the Fae and then heading into the kitchen of the small log cabin that she lived in that also had a small hotspring bath house that Merlin had made for her last year for her birthday so she could have a warm place to bath during the winter or to relax her muscles after training.**

 **{December, 25th, 1988}**

 **Zelretch looked at Arturia as she opened the gifts she was giving, From Nimue Arturia got new dresses that wouldn't look out of place for a noble from the time of Camelot, from Merlin Arturia got a staff for her next level of magic training along with some rare tomes on enchanting, and finally from himself Arturia got some books on magecraft along with a viewing orb he made using the 2nd true magic so that she could look into and watch other worlds, And all of this was done before they sat down for a large feast of a dinner now if only he could find a way to introduce Arturia to his other two grand-daughters then he could enjoy the chaos that it would cause.** " After Blaise was done reading he said "That was the whole chapter."

 **{Line Break}**

 ***Some places call it Dinner but where I live it's Supper**

 ****Imagine Saber Lily's armour but with Saber's colouring**


End file.
